


Sweater Weather

by orgaziam



Series: Life in an Alternate Universe (AU Prompts) [2]
Category: Liam Payne (Musician), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Just Lots and Lots of Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orgaziam/pseuds/orgaziam
Summary: The last time Liam woke up in his bed alone was-Well, he actually doesn’t remember when the last time he woke up without someone next to him was. Which is what causes him to sit up frantically in search of any sign of where Zayn may have gone.For the prompts “I can’t get over how a few months ago I wanted to learn your name and now you’re having breakfast with me in my sweater” and “Quit smiling at me, I can’t stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that.”





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely Mckenzie who suggested these prompts! I hope I did them justice.

The last time Liam woke up in his bed alone was-

Well, he actually doesn’t remember when the last time he woke up without someone next to him was. Which is what causes him to sit up frantically in search of any sight or noise that might tell him where Zayn has gone.

He’s always been the first to wake up between the two of them, eyes open the second there’s a hint of light shining through the curtains of their shared bedroom, soaking in the warmth of his boyfriend’s body next to him for a solid twenty minutes before he heads out for his morning run. When he comes back, Loki is usually awake, so he lets him out into the yard before heading back upstairs to shower and get back into bed to enjoy some last few minutes of warmth and laziness with his still-asleep boyfriend before they start their day.

Unless woken up by Liam, Zayn doesn’t stir from his sleep until noon at the earliest, always the most productive at night and too tired to wake in the mornings, unlike Liam. Even then, it takes a lot of coaxing and morning kisses to get Zayn to even consider opening his eyes. So the fact that Zayn is nowhere in sight, and his boyfriend’s side of the bed isn’t as warm as it usually is after a body has occupied it for a few hours, has him frantically worried.

He throws on a pair of pants and rushes out of the bedroom, finding Loki nowhere to be found either. Maybe Zayn let him out before he left this morning? Or maybe he took Loki with him? But where could they have gone?

He stops in the middle of the doorway of the kitchen, some light humming and the sound of something sizzling on a pan grabbing his attention. He turns to find Zayn hunched over a pan over the stove, pushing what seems to be scrambled eggs around with a wooden spoon and scooping them out onto two clean plates. He lets out a small sigh of relief when he realizes Zayn is safe and home. He’s wearing nothing but an oversized sweater Liam recognizes from his own closet that’s been passed around between the two of them for months now, despite it being too large for Zayn’s frame and reaching the tops of the boy’s thighs. Liam, always a soft mess when he sees the raven-haired boy in his clothes, smiles to himself and leans against the doorway of the kitchen while watching him cook.

The sound of the toaster dinging startles them both. Liam lets out a small sigh when he realizes where the sound came from, unintentionally grabbing Zayn’s attention, who turns around and smiles at Liam.

“Nice of you to finally wake up,” he says, voice teasing. “How long have you been standing there watching?”

“Not long,” Liam admits, moving over to grab Zayn’s waist from behind while the boy plates the toast. He nuzzles his face into the back of Zayn’s neck and breathes him in, the smell of citrus and amber mixed with a hint of tobacco instantly calming him. He nips at the small fantail tattoo at the back of Zayn’s neck, pressing his chest firmly to Zayn’s back. “Why are you up so early?” He murmurs against the warm, tan skin.

Zayn laughs, “Aren’t you always reprimanding me for waking up so late?” Liam raises an eyebrow while Zayn turns off the stove and turns around in his arms to face him, “Besides, I thought I’d surprise you and make you breakfast since you’ve been so stressed lately.”

His hand comes up to smooth out the small crease in Liam’s furrowed brow before cupping his boyfriend’s cheek to bring him in for a quick peck. When he pulls away, Liam drags him back in and gives him one, two, three, fifteen, thirty more pecks until Zayn is scrunching his face up adorably in mock-disgust and trying to pull away. Liam laughs and pulls back to lean against the kitchen counter, just admiring Zayn for a moment, who cocks his head to the side in confusion.

“What?” He asks, reaching out to be closer to Liam, who just shakes his head with a smile and rubs his hands down Zayn’s side, taking in his boyfriend.

“I just,” he starts, a faint blush on his cheeks as he tries to explain to Zayn the thoughts running through his mind without sounding like an idiot. Zayn cups his face again with his hand, his thumb carressing Liam’s cheek right over where his stubble is growing in. 

“Jaan,” he murmurs, “you know you can tell me anything.”

Liam smiles, eyes full of admiration, before grabbing the hand on his cheek in his own and bringing it up his lips to peck gently. “Maybe if you didn’t smile at me like that I’d be able to put my words together,” he says, and Zayn’s eyes soften as he leans further into his boyfriend’s embrace, nudging his head under Liam’s chin. 

“You’re the one making me smile, you dork,” he hears the boy mutter, and Liam smiles, because yeah, Zayn has that affect on him too. And it still surprises him that Zayn chose him, that Zayn is still just as interested and as in love with Liam as he is with Zayn, and that they fit so perfectly together like this. And he just can’t imagine having this with anyone else, can’t picture Zayn with anyone else, (doesn’t want to picture Zayn with anyone else, either) and he’s always always always grateful that he’s found someone who matches him so perfectly, so grateful for the first day they met when he had no idea who Zayn was, but knew he needed to know the boy’s name. He tells Zayn as much, wrapping his arms tighter around the smaller boy.

“It’s just so crazy to me how a few months ago all I wanted was to know your name, and here you are making me breakfast wearing my sweater, and just-wow. I love you,” he says, before leaning down for another peck from Zayn. Zayn makes a startled sound, before wrapping both of his arms around Liam’s neck and deepening the kiss before Liam can pull away.

“I love you too, you idiot. Always will,” he murmurs between pecks, their lips dancing together softly before he pulls away from Liam. Liam whines softly and reaches out for Zayn again who just laughs and tries to step away, but Liam is faster, grabbing him by his waist and hoisting him onto the countertop. He moves between the boy’s legs, successfully trapping him in place.

“Leeeeyum,” the boy whines while Liam starts placing kisses along his neck and collarbone, “I spent all morning making you breakfast and I’m not letting it go to waste because you didn’t get enough from last night.”

Liam smirks against the tan skin of Zayn’s collarbone, “I didn’t say it would go to waste. We can still eat it when it’s cold.”

Zayn smacks the side of Liam’s head lightly, muttering a stern “Liam!” that has Liam reluctantly pulling away with a pout.

“After breakfast?” He asks, reaching out a pinky finger. Zayn rolls his eyes in annoyance but smiles nonetheless, his own pinky finger outstretched to wrap around Liam’s.

“After breakfast,” he promises, sealing it with one final peck before Liam is helping him hop off of the kitchen counter and over to the small dining table where they typically eat their breakfast.

 

(And as Zayn expects, the promise ends up being broken when, halfway through their meal, Liam gets impatient watching Zayn lick yogurt off of a spoon and throws the older boy over his shoulder and practically runs in the direction of their shared bedroom. He should’ve seen it coming, really, considering how impatient his boyfriend can be.)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all kudos and comments are appreciated. If you have any prompts that you would like me to film, I will be more than happy to try them if you leave them down below. Thank you for reading!


End file.
